Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel
Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel è una serie televisiva statunitense della Disney nominata anche agli Emmy Awards in onda su Disney Channel. Trama La serie ha per protagonisti Zack e Cody Martin, due gemelli identici, che insieme alla loro madre single, Carey, abitano al ventitreesimo piano in un hotel a cinque stelle come previsto dal contratto della madre, cantante all'hotel Tipton di Boston. Personaggi Personaggi principali *'Zack Martin' (interpretato da Dylan Sprouse e doppiato da Jacopo Castagna): Zack è il gemello più grande e si mette sempre nei guai per cercare di ottenere quello che vuole. È un fan dei Boston Red Sox e odia i New York Yankees (squadre di baseball) è bravo a ballare e a lavorare il legno. Ha una cotta per Maddie, ragazza dei dolci dell'albergo e sua baby-sitter. È un bravo giocatore di golf. Agnes è una sua compagna di scuola che ha una cotta per lui. Soffre tantissimo il solletico. Suona la chitarra elettrica per la band dei rock al quadrato nell'episodio L'aiuto di Cody Martin alla tastiera, Max alla chitarra e Vermesolitario alla batteria. *'Cody Martin' (interpretato da Cole Sprouse e doppiato da Manuel Meli): Cody è il gemello più piccolo (di 10 minuti) e più tranquillo di Zack, ma a volte si trova coinvolto nei guai di suo fratello. È meno interessato alle ragazze rispetto a suo fratello ma è molto più maturo, essendo un genio. Gli piace stare con suo fratello ed è un fan dei Boston Red Sox e odia i New York Yankees. A volte, insieme alla mamma, fa il solletico a Zack per vendicarsi dei suoi continui dispetti. È appassionato ai trucchi di magia, alla cucina, ai mimi e alla danza. Ha i voti migliori in matematica ma non è bravo a lavorare il legno. Ha una fidanzata giapponese e studiosa come lui, che appare anche in una delle puntate di Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando. *'Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick' (interpretata da Ashley Tisdale e doppiata da Gemma Donati): Maddie (nome completo Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, che rivela nella puntata Pilota la tua vita) è una simpatica 16enne che lavora al "banco dei dolci" al Tipton; lavora duramente, ma non guadagna molto e quindi fa anche da baby-sitter ai due gemelli. È l'unica vera amica di London. Abita lungo la via "Fenway Park" e può vedere i Red Sox giocare a baseball dalla sua finestra. Ha un fratello di nome Liam;che compare in alcune puntate, una sorella più grande già sposata, un cane di nome Scumbs che poi ha dei cuccioli con Ivana (La cagnetta di London) e due genitori che litigano molto spesso, va a scuola in un convento ed è in parte irlandese, è intelligente ed è una delle poche persone che riesce a sopportare quella viziatella di London. È fan di Hannah Montana e di Robbie Ray Stewart, ovvero il padre di quest'ultima. Oltre ad essere la ragazza al banco dei dolci, Maddie lavora anche nell'asilo del Tipton e nel Cluck Bugget (una rosticceria). *'London Tipton' (interpretata da Brenda Song e doppiata da Alessia Amendola): London è una ragazza ricchissima e spende molti soldi in shopping per rimanere al passo con i tempi. Non è molto intelligente però riesce a parlare cinese e a vincere a scacchi. Suo padre, Wilfred Tipton, è il proprietario dell'Hotel e lei ha una cagnolina di nome Ivana Priscilla Veronica. La sua migliore amica è Maddie. Una delle sue amiche più ricche è Porzia. Una delle frasi più pronunciate da London è "Viva Me!" (titolo anche del suo web show), seguita da un piccolo applauso fatto da lei stessa. I genitori di London sono divorziati e suo padre è stato visto solo in un episodio (in realtà si vedeva solo il corpo poiché la faccia era coperta dalle sue guardie del corpo), mentre sua madre non è mai apparsa. Il padre ha sei ex-mogli e per ogni volta che si è lasciato ha comprato, come regalo di perdono, a sua figlia un ciondolino d'oro da appendere in un braccialetto. *'Marion Moseby' (interpretato da Phill Lewis e doppiato da Fabrizio Vidale): Marion Moseby è il direttore dell'albergo ed è esasperato dalle azioni che compiono i gemelli ed è severo con loro. Ha iniziato al lavorare al Tipton negli anni '70 come fattorino. Lui è stato praticamente l'unico vero padre di London e parla bene il francese. Ha un fratello maggiore di nome Spencer, che lo fa sempre dannare. *'Carey Martin' (interpretata da Kim Rhodes e doppiata da Giò-Giò Rapattoni): Carey è la madre dei due gemelli e lavora al Tipton come cantante, è divorziata, intelligente e vuole molto bene ai suoi figli. Ha avuto un ammiratore segreto (Arwin) e ha una sorella minore. Le piacciono Paul McCartney e George Clooney. Kurt Martin, l'ex marito di Carey, appare in sole due puntate della prima stagione, in una della seconda e in due puntate della terza stagione: Dad's Back, Christmas at the Tipton e Volley dad e Graduation. *'Nia Moseby' (interpretata da Giovonnie Samuels) è la nipote del sig. Moseby, e nella terza stagione prende il posto di lavoro al banco delle caramelle del Tipton. È un'amica di London e spesso si caccia nei guai: ha persino collaborato con Zack e Cody a realizzare un Pigiama Party invitando le amiche dei gemelli nella suite di London quando lei era partita per la Scozia. È ottima nel sapere informazioni, ma quest'ultime costano, tanto che London gli ha dovuto dare una collana e un paio di orecchini. È venuta ad abitare al Tipton perché sua madre era disperata per il suo comportamento. È sempre a caccia di soldi facili.Nia è molto forte e difenderà Zack da un bullo . *'Esteban Ramírez' (interpretato da Adrian R'Mante e doppiato da Nanni Baldini): Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramírez è il fattorino del Tipton di origini sudamericane. Non viene mai reso noto il paese esatto da cui proviene, ma in una puntata si può dedurre che sia originario del Perù. Vuole molto bene ai due gemelli, che chiama "testine bionde" e sogna di essere il direttore dell'albergo. Il suo sogno era quello di essere un giocatore di baseball milionario ma non sapendo né battere né ricevere è contento di lavorare come fattorino. Esteban è un bravissimo giocatore di bowling ed un campione di danza. Suo padre si chiama Diego Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de LaRosa Ramírez sua madre Gladys, ha un pollo domestico, che tratta come un figlio, di nome Dudley, una bisnonna di nome Estebanina, una nonna di nome Estebina e una sorella che si chiama Estecarlotta. In Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando, Esteban sale sulla S.S. Tipton per sposarsi con la sua fidanzata Francesca. Sua madre disapprova, poiché tutto il suo tempo lo passa ad accudire suo figlio. Così Bailey Pickett e London Tipton, cercano di trovarle un hobby da fare una volta che Esteban sarà sposato, mentre Zack, Cody, Marcus, il Sig. Moseby e il suo pollo Dudley organizzano una festa di addio al celibato. Dopo vari tentativi sua madre approva il matrimonio, e Esteban può sposarsi felice con la sua dolce Francesca. Anche Francesca, come Esteban, ha vari cognomi, che sono "Francesca Consuelo Maria Calderon De La Maya Garcia Miranda Grimber Gomez". *'Arwin Hawkauser' (interpretato da Brian Stepanek e doppiato da Luca Dal Fabbro): Arwin Quentin Hawkauser è un inventore, lavora al Tipton come ingegnere e ha una cotta per Carey. È l'allenatore della squadra di Basket di Zack e Cody, odia le carote ed è allergico ai cavalli. In alcuni episodi Carey lo bacia e lui sviene; nel suo scantinato ha una foto di Carey che si illumina quando batte le mani e una statua di cartone della sua amata. Arwin è un campione di bowling, ma non gioca più perché sua madre lo innervosisce durante le competizioni. Grazie a Zack riesce comunque a far vincere la squadra del Tipton contro quella del San Mark. È molto strambo. Ha un robot uguale a lui chiamato Arwinstein, costruito per una festa di Halloween, che dopo aver seminato il panico nell'hotel andrà a vivere da sua madre. Personaggi secondari *'Patrick' (interpretato da Patrick Bristow) è il maitre del Tipton, è sarcastico e tratta tutti con sdegno, specialmente Zack e Cody. È arrabbiato con Maddie perché al banco dei dolci non vende la sua gomma da masticare preferita, cioè quella al cocco, mentre è gentile con London perché gli dà tantissimi soldi tanto che si compra un'auto sportiva. *'Muriel' (interpretata da Estelle Harris) Muriel è simpatica ma è anche pigra. Nonostante sia la donna delle pulizie, sta tutto il giorno seduta su una poltrona con i piedi sul tavolino a mangiare cioccolatini, tranne certi momenti in cui va nelle stanze per rubare radiosveglie e lettori dvd. Una volta uscì con il ladro "Hot Peppers DeLeo"; Muriel iniziò a lavorare al Tipton negli anni '30. Anzianotta, sembra rude, ma vuole un mondo di bene alle persone che la circondano. *'Skippy' è il responsabile reception dell'hotel e viene da una fattoria. È un ragazzo corpulento e non molto furbo *'Kurt Martin' (interpretato da Robert Torti) è il padre dei ragazzi e il leader della banda rock "The Annexes". Kurt è divorziato da Carey ed è intelligente, divertente, ed ama moltissimo i gemelli, ma è anche un po' irresponsabile. *'Lance' (interpretato da Aaron Musicant) è il bagnino del Tipton e nell'ultima stagione quello personale di London. I due si sono innamorati mentre lui le faceva lezione di nuoto, ma si lasceranno dopo alcuni episodi successivi perché si innamora di un'altra ragazza che fa la cameriera e, che come lui ha una grossa passione per i pesci. Nei primi episodi della prima stagione era fidanzato con Maddie. *'Chef Paolo' è un cuoco italiano molto bravo ma orgoglioso. Spesso si licenzia ma torna a lavorare alla fine dell'episodio in cui si è licenziato o in quello successivo. *'Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing del Keppelugerhofer' (interpretata da Caroline Rhea) inizialmente era un'ispettrice di Hotel, successivamente diventa la direttrice dell'Hotel "San Mark", il rivale del Tipton. Ha un grande porro sulla faccia che chiama "puntino di bellezza" e odia Marion Moseby perché le ha fatto perdere il lavoro di ispettrice al Tipton. Prima di sposarsi il suo nome era Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger. Per un breve periodo è stata direttrice del Tipton. *'Millicent' (interpretata da Kara Taitz) è una delle ragazze dei dolci del Tipton. È molto fifona e per questo si spaventa della più autoritaria Nia. *'Norman' è un personaggio che non parla quasi mai e svolge il lavoro di apriporte. Aiuta spesso i gemelli nelle loro scorribande. *'Maxime "Max"' (interpretato da Alyson Stoner) è una dei migliori amici di Zack e Cody, si veste sempre con un cappello da baseball. È brava a suonare la chitarra, a ballare l'Hip Hop e a giocare a Basket. *'Verme Solitario' (interpretato da Dennis Bendersky) è uno dei migliori amici di Zack e Cody, è strano ma è un genio in matematica. Viene chiamato "Verme Solitario" perché ha mangiato venti Hot Dog in due minuti. È bravo a suonare la batteria. *'Bob' (interpretato da Charlie Stewart) è uno dei nuovi amici dei gemelli, è dislessico. Zack lo conosce a scuola durante le lezioni del corso di recupero, gli piace giocare alla "Conquista totale del mondo" con i gemelli e con i loro amici. Parla bene il francese, la sua materia preferita è la scienze, ha una sorella e un fratello più piccolo. Gli piace far visita ai due gemelli perché il portiere lo chiama "Signore". *'Barbara BrownStein' (interpretata da Sophie Tamiko Oda) è una ragazza di origine giapponese che durante un concorso di scienze aveva costruito un vulcano che però era inattivo. Successivamente aveva partecipato alla gara di Spelling; sbagliò però la pronuncia di una parola. Lavora anche al giornale della scuola di Cody. Nella terza stagione diventa la fidanzata di quest'ultimo, ma in Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando si fidanza con Bob la sera in cui due gemelli partono. *'Agnes' (interpretata da Allie Grant) (pronuncia in italiano Eg-nes) è una compagna di scuola di Zack e Cody che inizialmente è innamorata da Cody, poi si innamora di Zack e lo chiama Zackinino. *'Mark' è un ragazzino perennemente indeciso, amico di Zack e Cody nell'ultima stagione. *'Haley' è una ragazzina timida che di solito nasconde la testa in un sacchetto di carta. *'Wayne' è il direttore del supermercato in cui, durante l'estate, lavorano Zack e Cody. Ha una grande ossessione per London e una volta a insaputa della ragazza sono usciti insieme *'Bricward "Brico"' è un compagno di Zack al recupero estivo *'Mary Margaret' (interpretata da Monique Coleman) è una compagna di scuola di Maddie. È intelligente ed è amica di London, ma solo per i soldi che possiede. *'Corrie' (interpretata da Vanessa Anne Hudgens) è una compagna di scuola di Maddie e Mary Margaret al convento del "Dolore Perpetuo". È molto vivace ed è ossessionata da London, anche se quest'ultima non vuole esserle amica. *'Chelsea' (interpretata da Brittany Curran) è un'amica di London molto ricca, appare in alcuni episodi. Come London anche lei ha un'intelligenza molto ridotta. *'Sorella Dominick' (interpretata da Marianne Muellerleile) è l'insegnante di London e Maddie nel convento "Nostra Signora del Dolore Perpetuo". Favorisce London a Maddie e spesso infatti mette in punizione Maddie al posto di London. Episodi Produzione Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel è stata creata da Danny Kallis e Jim Geoghan. La produzione della prima stagione, che conteneva 26 episodi, iniziò nell'autunno 2004. La prima messa in onda della serie negli USA ci fu il 18 marzo 2005 (in Italia il 26 settembre 2005) e spezzò il record di serie più guardata alla prima puntata su Disney Channel (anche se fu successivamente battuta da Hannah Montana nel 2006 e da Cory alla Casa Bianca nel 2007). La serie riscosse così tanto successo che Disney Channel ordinò altri 39 episodi per una seconda stagione portando però così la serie alla sua fine vista la legge dei 65 episodi, in vigore per ogni serie Disney. Ma la Disney mandò comunque avanti la produzione. Lo show ha anche avuto un crossover insieme alle serie Hannah Montana e Raven. Nella terza e ultima stagione che è iniziata il 23 giugno 2007 (in Italia a settembre 2007), Ashley Tisdale è assente in numerosi episodi poiché era impegnata con High School Musical: Il Concerto e con le riprese di High School Musical 2. Per questa ragione, Giovonnie Samuels è stata aggiunta nel cast al posto di Maddie. Ma in molti episodi dopo la Tisdale è ritornata nel suo ruolo dopo essere stata in piccoli cameo. Anche Brenda Song è mancata in un alcuni episodi a causa delle riprese di College Road Trip. A dicembre 2007, nella rivista Tiger Beat, è stato riportato che Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel non avrebbe avuto più episodi, ma che c'erano puntate non ancora trasmesse. È stato anche visibile durante il mese di ottobre 2007 a Disney Adventures dove furono mostrate alcune immagini dell'episodio con guest star le Cheetah Girls e Chris Brown. La terza stagione ha in totale 22 episodiIs it sad I got a little excited about this?. La serie è la terza Disney Channel Original Series ad aver avuto più di 65 episodi, la prima fu Raven e la seconda invece Kim Possible. Seguiti e spin-off Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando è un sequel/spin-off con alcuni dei personaggi principali di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. La produzione ha girato questa serie appena è finita la trasmissione della serie madre. La serie è stata girata su di una nave da crociera, vedendo i due fratelli gemelli e London frequentare una scuola marina. Gli attori Ashley Tisdale (alias Maddie Fitzpatrick) e Kim Rhodes (alias Carey Martin) non hanno un ruolo fisso nella serie e fanno solo alcune apparizioni. Arwin! È lo spin-off, mai realizzato, della serie madre Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel che racconta in modo più specifico e dettagliato le avventure di Arwin, lo scienziato e manutentore dell'hotel Tipton. Videogiochi La serie ha riscosso così tanto successo che sono stati anche prodotti dei videogiochi: uno per i Nintendo DS intitolato The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble e uno per il Game Boy Advance intitolato The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Caper. Ecco l'elenco completo dei videogiochi: *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble'' (settembre 2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Caper'' (ottobre 2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies'' (ottobre 2007) Nomination e premi Emmy Awards *2006 Creative Arts Emmy - Miglior coreografia: nell'episodio "Il top dello Spot" (Nominato) *2007 Creative Arts Emmy - Miglior programma per ragazzi (Nominato) Kids' Choice Awards, USA *2007 Kids' Choice Awards - Serie preferita (Nominato) *2007 Kids' Choice Awards - Attore preferito di una Serie TV: Dylan Sprouse (Nominato) Young Artist Awards *2007 YAA - Miglior serie televisiva per famiglia (Commedia) (Vincitore) *2007 YAA - Miglior performance in una Serie TV: Sammi Hanratty (Nominato) *2007 YAA - Miglior performance in una Serie TV: Alyson Stoner (Nominato) *2007 YAA - Miglior performance in una Serie TV: Cole Sprouse (Nominato) *2007 YAA - Miglior performance in una Serie TV: Dylan Sprouse (Nominato) *2007 YAA - Miglior performance in una Serie TV: Sophie Oda (Nominato) References Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia